The New Girl
by Kaira-chan
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts, whose not being accepted into ne other school, and has a secret (Does not center around her). What is the secret?
1. Disclaimers, Warnings and the rest

WARNING!!! THERE ARE SPOILERS FROM THE FIFTH BOOK!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS, DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU'RE FINISHED THE FIFTH BOOK!!!!

  


_Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, though I do own this idea, and the new girl (Yes, there is an original character). This idea is copyrighted June 24, 2003 so if you steal it, I'll send her after you, and she will kill you *Glares* _

  


You have been warned. You have been disclaimed. You may now enter. Oh yeah, the little purple button, or whatever the hell color it shows up on your computer is to REVIEW!!! So please do. Also, there won't be beginning author notes, but there will be end ones, where I ask questions, reply to reviews, and all the other good junk. So, enjoy. 


	2. Prelude

Cornelius Fudge barged into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore looked up. "To what do I owe this...pleasant surprise?" He asked, interlacing his fingers at his desk.

Fudge glares at him. "It isn't about Ministry business, is it? Last time you brought Ministry business to my school, it ended in chaos, and two of my very intelligent students quit their final year," Said Dumbledore, sounding pleasant enough, "You nearly killed one of my best teachers, you somehow got the impression that one of my other teachers was a convict, _and -" _

He never got to say what else, for Fudge interrupted him. "This isn't about Ministry business, Dumbledore," He glowered. 

"If it is about Voldemort," Fudge flinched, "Oh stop it Fudge, then I assure you, the school is still very safe."

"It has nothing to do with Lord - Lord - Lord What's-his-face either," Fudge said, obviously not ready to say Voldemort's name. 

"Then why are you here?" Dumbledore asked. 

"It's...student business," Answered Fudge.

"I will not answer any questions concerning Harry Potter without his permission," Said Dumbledore. 

"It has nothing to do about Harry Potter, though, how is the boy. OK, OK, don't look at me like that Dumbledore, actually, there is a student I would like you to look at," Fudge said, digging through a folder that was completely flat, yet when he opened it was filled with papers. "She's a sixth year."

Dumbledore looked at Fudge. "A sixth year?"

"Yes, a sixth year, she's from Egypt, part Japanese if I'm correct," Fudge said, still leafing through his papers. 

"Well, if she's a sixth year, I presume she's been at another school," Said Dumbledore, lowering his still laced fingers to his desk. 

"Yes, yes. She has been. Was at that school, in Egypt for the past 3 years, in Japan for her first 2 year. Now, what were those school's called? Oh well, it's not that important," Fudge explained, not looking up from his papers.

"Why doesn't she still go to those schools?" Asked Dumbledore. 

"Well, you see. Her school in Egypt won't accept her back, due to...circumstances," He pulled out about 7 papers out of his briefcase. "And, there aren't any other school's near her that will accept her, due to said circumstances." He said, closing the folder, so once again it was completely flat, and looked to be empty. "And you know you aren't to...picky about who comes to this school, so I thought you'd have a look at her."

Dumbledore picked up the papers. The first five consisted of her grades and school records. "This girl is extremely smart. Though it does seem she caused a bit of trouble. I don't see why they wouldn't accept her back. Her OWLs were extremely good," Dumbledore said. 

"Yes well, look at the last two pages. They consist of the...circumstances," Fudge said, looking at Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore read the pages, and his face went graver as he read through them. "She's a - Is this recent?" He said, looking up briefly at the Minister. 

"Yes, fairly recent. It happened when she got home for the summer."

"Well, with grades this high, we can't just turn her away. She may become a rouge, or join Voldemort, Cornelius stop it. It would be more dangerous to turn her away then to accept her," Dumbledore turned to one of the portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses. "Go fetch Snape for me, please," He said. The portrait nodded, then disappeared from the painting. "Right, we will accept her," He turned back to Fudge. 

"But, won't it be dangerous?" Asked Fudge, clearly not expecting Dumbledore to accept the girl. 

"Yes, it may be a little dangerous, but, without the proper training, then she may more dangerous, as I have already said." He looked at Fudge then sighed. "As our teachers we have had werewolves, half giants and someone possessed by Voldemort. I think we can handle a -" 

Suddenly Snape walked in. "You asked for me?" He asked cooly, his gaze resting on The Minister of Magic. 

"Yes, Snape. I would like to know if you could make a potion for someone of her case," He said, handing Snape the papers. 

Snape looked, then nodded. "I believe I can," He said. "Is that all?" As Dumbledore nodded, he turned on his heal, and began walking down the stairs, holding the students records. 

"If that is all, Cornelius, may I ask you to leave?" 

Fudge got up, nodded curtly, turned and left the office. 

Dumbledore sighed heavily as Fudge left his office. "I only hope we _can _handle this."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who here know's if Snape is a mudblood, or a pure blood? I need to know for a fic I plan to start working on soon. 

  


Hey, please review. 


	3. Letter's from Ron

Harry lay in his bed, his back facing the door, staring at the wall. Down stairs he could hear his aunt and uncle shuffling about. Suddenly an owl swooped in through the open window. 

"Hello Hedwig," He said, monotone. He untied the letter from her leg, and she flew into her cage. He unrolled it and began to read. 

  


_Dear Harry,_

_ I'm glad to hear you're alright, as your last letter said. It's also good news that your Aunt and Uncle are treating your at least some-what better. _

_ Listen, me and my parents wondered if you would mind if I came over for your birthday. Well, I know _you _probably wouldn't mind, but we wouldn't want to make anything harder for you with your aunt and uncle. _

_ Write me back with a reply. I might be able to send Hermione and owl too, if it's OK. I know this is probably a hard time for you, and you'll need all the friends you can get. I'm sure your Aunt and Uncle aren't very comforting, huh? Well, I hope to see you soon. _

  


_Ron Weasley_

  
  


Harry stared at the letter alittle longer before the meaning sunk in. He quickly rolled it up, then ran down stares. 

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, is it OK if a couple of my friends come over for my birthday?" Called Harry as he stuffed the parchment into his pocket. 

"Absolutly _not_. I refuse to have _your kind _in this house," Uncle Vernon anwsered immediatly from the living room. 

Harry walked into the room. He sighed. "OK, I guess I'll have to write him back and tell him that you won't let me have a decent birthday."

"You do that," Said Vernon. 

"Hmm, I wonder how they'll take it. Prehaps they'll think it _cruel_," Said Harry, smirking as he walked out of the room, though his voice didn't betray his smirk. 

"Actually, erm, I was thinking, that um, well, prehaps that you should, um. Fine, just have your little friends over, but _only _for your birthday," Uncle Vernon stuttered. 

"Thank you!" Harry called running up the stairs. 

He flopped stomach first onto his bed, and grabbed a quill and a sheet of parchment. 

  


_Dear Ron, _

_ Thank you for your concern, and the owl. I have asked my uncle, and he has said that it is quite alright if you come over for my birthday. Would you send an owl to Hermione? You live some-what closer to her, and I wouldn't want to put too much of a strain on Hedwig. _

_ The little "Talk" that your father and the others gave Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia has seemed to pay off. I can't wait to see you. _

_Harry_

  


He rolled up the parchment, and gave placed it in Hedwigs beak. "Send it to Ron, OK?" He said. He watched Hedwig fly off. 

This was the happiest he'd been since the summer began. His aunt and uncle were treating him better, and Dudley wasn't annoying him, but he still felt hollow. 

No matter what Dumbledore had said, he was to blame for Sirus' death. He went to the loose floorboard, and pulled it up. Then he lifted out a photo album. 

He flipped it to the day of his parents' wedding. There was Sirus, laughing merrily. Harry breathed in a deep shuttering breath. How could this have happened? How could he have been so naive?

He closed the photo album, the rolled onto his back. 

He closed his eyes, still remembering Sirus' barking laugh. Still remembering him smiling that past Christmas. 

That was their first Christmas together. Their first...and their last. Harry sighed heavily. 

Harry rolled over, onto his side, once more staring at the wall. He closed his eyes. 

  


When he opened his eyes, he found Hedwig pecking at his hand. Her pulled away from her, wondering why she was back so early. He looked out his window, to see the sun setting, then realized that he must have fallen asleep. 

He once again untied the letter from Hedwigs leg, and read it. 

  


_Dear Harry, _

_ It's great to know that we are aloud over there. My Dad says that he's glad his talk had helped some with your home life. I can't wait until tomorrow. I suppose that I should get my dad to help me over there, because from what I know, your neighbourhood is not the type that will just ignore someone flying to your house on a broomstick. See you then. _

  


_Ron_

  


Harry quickly grabbed another sheet of parchment, and his quill, and quickly scribbled _'Get Hermione to go to your house first, and then have her help you to my house.'_

  


He send the letter off (After first giving Hedwig a treat) and sighed. He didn't want to know what would've happened if Ron's dad had walked him over here the muggle way, without someone who had grown up near muggles. He probably would've given 5 pounds each, just for a subway ticket. 

Harry sighed. Tomorrow was the 31st. He couldn't believe it. For the first time in his life, he would actually celebrate his birthday. With friends and everything. 

Maybe they could go swimming, or go to the zoo, like he had all those years ago for Dudley's birthday. He was turning 16. If he was a normal boy, that would be the year that he would get his drivers licence. But, at 16, wasn't that the age he could learn how Apparate and Disparate?

He smiled. He was going on to his 6th year at Hogwarts. He was back on the Quidditch team. Everything, he hoped, was going to be fine. Except for Voldemort, but he had a feeling he wouldn't have to worry about him. He was probably still gathering followers, laying low. 

And now, nearly the entire wizarding community knew about his return, so everyone would be on guard. He hoped. 

He pulled out _Quidditch Through the Ages_, by Kannilworthy Whisp, and began to read. He had already read this book numerous times, but he still enjoyed it. Professor Pince had aloud him to bring it home for the summer, on the condition that if he didn't bring it back, that the consequences would be as awful as was in her power to make them. 

_"No spell yet devised enables wizards to fly unaided in human form. Those few Animagi who transform into winged creatures may enjoy flight, but they are a rarity. The witch or wizard who finds him- or herself Transfigured into a bat -"_

"Hey you!" Uncle Vernon pounded on Harry's door. 

Harry scowled. "What is it Uncle Vernon?" He asked. 

"Your little friends better not be coming up here on broomsticks or what have you, because if they do I will wring your neck -" 

Harry cut him off. "Don't worry Uncle Vernon, they'll be coming the 'normal' way," Harry sighed. 

"Whatever, suppers ready. You can come down in 10 minutes. By then the rest of us should be finished."

Harry sighed. "Yes Uncle Vernon."

He looked out the window. He wondered what would've been his Uncle and Aunt's reaction if they had decided to travel by Floo Powder. He smirked. Maybe he should've asked them to come that way instead. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No new question's today, as far as I can think of. So erm, yeah, maybe give me some suggestions I can use in this fic?

Oh yeah, the lines I used from Quidditch through the ages, were actual quotes for Quidditch through the ages, and in no way to I lay claim to them. Though I do lay claim to the book. *Huggles my Quidditch Through the Ages book*

Oh yeah, and please read S.A Bonasi's _Tom "Lord Voldemort" Riddle_, and Bakura Ishtar's _Voldemorts Revenge_. 

AmazonFearow:

Thank you. I didn't even notice that -.-; I really have to pay more attention to some of the stuff. 

  


Silensy:

Lol, this actually isn't a Mary-Sue, lol. A metamorph-whatus? Lol, sorry. Neways, I hope you liked it. 

  


Bakura Ishtar:

*waves* HYLO!! ^-^ Mmm....steak....*Drools* Can I join to?? Huh huh? I like my stake Rare...Bakuraishy. Lol. *Waves at Yami Malik and Hao* Hylo!!!!!! Poor Hao, now he has to put up with Ishtar-chan too. Lol. But at least Marik has company now, ne? Lol ^-^ Hurry up and update Voldemort's Revenge before I am forced to throw you in the fic and have you die a very painful death. ^-^ See you tomorrow. 

  


Clawed:

Lol, I told someone else this, this isn't a Mary-Sue =P Read the A/N at the bottom. Lol, neways, do you like the ficcy so far neways?

  


S.A Bonasi:

Lol, yay, you stay tuned ^.^ Hm...Lol, I read your ficcy already. I hope I was the first one. Well, looking forward to your next review. Whether it be for this fic or another one. 

  
  


Ok, this isn't a Mary-Sue. Firstly, the new girl, is _not _based on me. Well, as much as she cannot be. I have many personalitly's that tend to switch off a lot, so nearly every character from every show/book is like me -.-; Anyways, like I was saying, she's not based on me, and the story doesn't revolve around her. It still revolves around Harry, its just she is a new character. Oh, come on people, like you haven't noticed, J.K Rowling adds a new character EVERY book, I'm just keeping up the tradition =P lol. There, I've said mine. 

~Kaira-chan~


	4. Important Notice

IMPORTANT:

From July 3, to July 17, I'm going out of town, to my aunts. I probably won't have access to a computer, so, between that time, none of my fanfics will be updated, ok? But, that doesn't mean you can't review them, and tell me how to make them better, what you like about them, and what you hate about them. Please, no flames, just CONSTRUCTIVE critisim, because we all know I desperately need it lol ^-^. Thank you for taking time out of your precious day to read my fics, and this notice. 

Ja Ne, 

Kaira-chan


	5. Enter,,, everyone else,,,

"AHHHH!!!" From downstairs Aunt Petunia screamed. Harry ran downstairs, thinking something was wrong. 

He skipped every other stair. Maybe Lord Voldemort had finally decided to come. No wait, that couldn't be right. Dumbledore had made it clear that Voldemort couldn't hurt him while he was with family. 

Surely Voldemort would know that...

He turned the corner into the living room, he drew his wand to see -

Fred and George emerging from the fireplace.

Uncle Vernon had obviously made it to the living room before Harry, because his face was purple, and he was stuttering incoherently. 

Harry looked at Fred and George, dusting the soot off of themselves. 

"Oy, Harry, is our little Ron here yet?" Fred asked. They both looked at Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and broke into wide grins. 

"See, I told you that Floo Powder was the best way to freak out the muggles," Fred grinned. 

"I still say Apparating would have had a better affect," Muttered George. 

"Next time we'll see," Grinned Fred, then looked back at Harry. 

Harry broke into a grin, and shook his head. "No, their not here yet," He smiled. "Shouldn't you guys be watching the shop right now or something? Ron didn't tell me you two were coming."

"We put Lee in charge of _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_, while we came to little Harry's birthday. And we didn't tell Ron that we were coming too," Fred said. 

"And this is for you," Said George, handing Harry a box of Skiving Snackbox. On the top it had an order form, to order more of them or other things from the store. 

"Incase your new defense against dark arts teacher is another brute, or for Snapes class," Fred whispered. 

"And you don't think that the other teachers have caught on yet?" Harry asked flatly. 

"True my boy, true! But the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher won't know," George grinned. 

Suddenly the phone rang. Aunt Petunia screamed. She apparently was still shaken over the fire place thing. Fred and George laughed. 

Harry ran to the phone before Uncle Vernon could so much as turn around. 

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver.

"HI HARRY!" Ron screamed into the phone. Harry held it away from his ear. 

Suddenly he heard a quieter voice speak into the phone. He held it back to his ear. 

"Sorry about that. Is Harry there please?" Hermione asked politely. 

"Hey Hermione, it's me," He answered, smiling. 

"Oh, sorry about that. I would've thought that Ron knew how to work the phone by now. Listen, we're at Privet Drive, we forget your house number though," She said. 

"Oh, it's number 4," Then he blinked. "Hermione, how are you calling me. There's no pay phones on Privet Drive."

She laughed. "You'll see."

He hung up the phone. "Their going to be here soon," He grinned. 

"You mean - that kid - the one who - the screaming in the phone kid - he's coming here?" Uncle Vernon sputtered. 

"Yes. And he has a name. Can you say R - O - N?" Harry asked, sounding mockingly polite. 

The doorbell rang. Harry ran to answer it, again before Uncle Vernon could so much as take a step towards it. 

He threw open the door. "Hey Ron, hey Hermione!" He smiled. 

Hermione was holding a cell phone. She smiled. "My parents gave it to me over the summer, because of the OWLs. I got O's on every subject," She grinned. 

"Wow! That's great Hermione! But it can't work at school, you know that ri-" Harry started. 

"Fred!? George!? What are you two doing here?" Ron cut him off, catching site of his brothers. 

"Just thought we'd drop by and wish Harry a happy birthday," Said Fred. 

"How did you get here?" Asked Ron, recovering from his surprise. 

"Well you see. Their's this... network that allowed us to travel through..." Answered George. 

"You traveled by Floo Powder?! Why do you think Hermione and I traveled the muggle way? For fun? I mean, you couldn't scared Harry's Aunt and Uncle!" Ron shouted.

"Too late," Mumbled Fred. George smiled. 

"You...scared his aunt and uncle, didn't you," Ron asked flatly. 

"Happy Birthday Harry," Hermione said, holding out a wrapped gift. It was obviously a book.

"Oh yeah! Happy Birthday Harry!" Ron said, turning from his brothers and holding out another wrapped gift. 

"What did you get on your OWLs Harry?" Asked Hermione. 

"I don't know," Answered Harry truthfully. He really didn't want to open up his OWLs marks. He didn't want to know if he had failed. He wanted to be an Auror, and chances are his Potions mark would've stopped him. 

And McGonagall told Umbridge that she would make sure Harry became an Auror. He didn't want to let her down. 

"You mean, you haven't opened them yet?" Asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head. "Well then, lets go see. Take us too your marks," Hermione said dramatically, pointing upstairs. 

Together, her, Ron, Harry, Fred and George walked up the stairs. 

"So, where are you're OWL's?" She asked, as he lead them into his room. He gestured to a purple envelop on his night table. 

Hermione walked over and sat on Harry's bed, as she picked up the envelop. Then she carefully opened it, and unfolded the paper slowly. Her eyes darted along the paper as she scanned the marks. 

Harry and the others held their breath, and when she didn't say anything, Fred said, "Well?" 

Hermione looked at them, her face emotionless. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Finally done *Sighs* Geez, sorry it was so long for the update. 

Dark Kaira: Yeah . Moron

Fred: Don't be that way DK. ^-^ She left a cliffy...and added me to the story ^-^

Dark Kaira: You're full of yourself. 

Kaira-chan: And your not .

Dark Kaira: Whatever...No new questions...yet... Any suggestions for the fic?

Fred: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

  


~~~~~~Review Replies~~~~~~~~~

  


Violet Wolf:

Hylo Ishtar-chan ^-^ S'up? Yoh kills Hao??!!! Thanks for ruining the ending . Damn you Ishtar-chan...

  


Naruke:

...You don't like Snape, do you? ... Yeah, I think it's best if you don't read _The Childhood of Snape_ then...


	6. Harry's Birthday Party

"You did it Harry!" Hermione squealed, jumping up at him and hugging him tightly. 

Harry blinked. "What do you mean? I - I made it?" He asked, and she pulled away, handing him the letter. 

CHARMS = E

TRANSFIGURATION: E

HERBOLOGY: A

DEFENSE AGAINST DARK ARTS: O

POTIONS: E (At this Harry was quite surprised, and had to read it over a few more times to be sure that he wasn't seeing things). 

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES: O

DIVINATION: D

ASTRONOMY: A

HISTORY OF MAGIC: D

  


He frowned slightly at his last few marks, but he hadn't planned on taking any of them again, and it was only to be expected. He knew that he wouldn't have done very well on them anyway. 

He scanned through his Potions, Defense Against Dark Arts, Charms and his Transfiguration marks, smiling. He had made it. He was going to be an Auror...or could at least try. 

"You could've done better though Harry. I mean, your Divination and History of Magic especially. 

Harry grinned. "I wasn't planning on taking them again anyway," he said simply. 

Hermione gave him a look that blandly said 'you really shouldn't brush these marks off,' but Harry ignored it. 

And so, Harry's birthday part started. It involved a lot of magical pranks pulled on Harry's Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, on Fred and Georges part, lots of food, cake, and other magical delights, that completely disgusted Harry's family. 

They went to the zoo, where Fred asked Harry to ask one of the pythons to "attack" Dudley, without actually hurting him, of course. 

Hermione and Harry spent a lot of time there explaining to the twins and Ron what the animals were, that they didn't have magical abilities, and no, their were no half-naked mermaids at the dolphin show for the twins to gawk at. 

Then they went to the movies, where Ron and Fred tried to talk to the people on the movie screen, while George was taking great pleasure in making shadow puppets in the picture. 

They, of course, had been kicked out of the theatre, but Harry couldn't remember the last time he had that much fun in the muggle world. 

"Where should we go next?" Ron asked, fully psyched about all the stuff in the muggle world. 

"How about the arcade?" Harry asked, seeing the colourful building not to far off. 

"Do you really trust these three in an arcade?" Hermione asked flatly, eyeing the Weasly's. 

"What's an arcade?" ((Lol, I'm sure they have wizarding arcades...leave me alone)) George asked his twin. 

Fred shrugged. "But now I wanna go," he smiled widly. 

"Yeah, come on Hermione," Ron sighed. 

Hermione looked at him, and sighed. "Fine, we'll go to the arcade, but if any of you do anything magical like, you're leaving," Hermione groaned. 

The Weasly's nodded in agreement, and the five of them walked into the arcade together. 

  
  
  
  


"That was _amazing_," Fred exclaimed, walking out of the arcade. 

"Yeah! Did you see me shooting those zombies?" George asked excitedly. 

"I think everyone saw you shooting the zombies," Hermione mumbled. 

"Who knew that muggles could have that great of.... stuff!" Ron exclaimed. 

Hermione and Harry decided to stay silent at that comment, knowing it wasn't exactly directed at them. 

The three brother's had caused quite a scene, though they weren't the only ones. It seemed there were a great deal of people who were having a great time. 

Fred had gotten a high score in a game called "Police 911", while George had just fallen short of one in the zombie game. 

Needless to say, they all wanted to come back, but Harry doubted it was going to happen. He looked at the sky. 

"I got to go home," he sighed, dejectedly. Hermione, Ron, Fred and George all sighed heavily. 

"Later Harry," they muttered, and walked him home. Fred and George bickered with Hermione and Ron, before finally deciding that going home with the two of them the muggle way was probably best. 

Harry waved good-bye, before entering his house and sighing. His "family" didn't say anything, as he went to his room, and fell asleep. As much as he hated to admit it, he was tired after all the fun he had had. 

And soon, he smiled softly in his sleep, he would be off to Hogwarts. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the shortness...

Fred: And the lateness...

Dark Kaira: And the crappyness...

Kaira: Shut up . Another thing I'm sorry for, is the lack of the actual new girl, thus far. She won't actually appear until the train....

Dark Kaira: yet _somehow _she get's the title...

Kaira: Oh leave me alone...

Fred: PLEASE REVIEW!!!

  


~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~

And what a lot of them *Rolls eyes* Oh well ^_^

  


Darknesswithinonesheart:

Lol, the girl will come, when they're on the train ^_^ I hope you can wait that long!


End file.
